What About Now?
by AlphaWolf755
Summary: Hermione Granger is sent back to 1943 Hogwarts to stop the Dark Lord from gaining power through Horcruxes. This task will push her to the limits and to new loves; one brutal & one unexplainable. Will she choose Dumbledore's path to kill Tom before he can kill them? Or will she fall in love with the one she was supposed to destroy? Goes to Chris Daughtry's song; What About Now.
1. Chapter 1

It had been only a few weeks after Voldemort's return and Cedric's death. Everyone had been sent home with grief in their hearts and fear in their minds. I sent my prayers to Amos Diggory and apologized to Harry for what it must of been like seeing Cedric die even though it was no ones but Voldemort's fault. My vine wood, dragon heartstring wand resting in my hand, the Lumos charm flickering from my sleepy state slipped out of my hand and my heavy eyelids slid shut.

Waking up to the familiar tapping on my window, I hopped out of my still well-made bed and threw open the window. I nearly yelled out in surprise when Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix fluttered through the window. He looked young, flaming plummage bright and sure sign he had been reborn awhile ago. Stroking Fawke's head as I tore the letter open with my free hand. The parchment had Dumbledore's familiar calligraphy flowed the surface and I read quickly seeing as it must be important.

"_Dear Miss Granger,_

_First and foremost, let me express my most sincere apologies at inconvienencing any summer plans you may have had. But I require your assistance in a matter concerning the nearer future. Fawkes carries around his neck an amulet. Please put it on, and then we shall speak face to face in a very near time. _

_ Yours Truly,_

_ Albus Dumbledore_

Glancing up at Fawkes who gently inclined his head belching flame and burning the letter to cinders, he slipped the amulet off his neck and into my now-emptied palm. It was only two in the morning, what could Dumbledore possibly need? After rebrushing my hair and teeth and pulling on my day clothes I took a closer look at the amulet. Defiently goblin-craft, golden chain that was broken on the end with no clasp. The center piece was dark emerald ringed with jade, sapphires, and amethysts, and plated on a gold backing. Decorative carvings were etched into the gold and upon closer inspection turned out to be a mass of smaller snakes making up a bigger snake which had rubies for eyes and moonstone slivers for fangs. This piece of jewerly would be worth a forture, you wouldn't need a broker to tell you that.

Feeling even more confused, I held the broken chain of the amulet around my neck and squeaked in surprise as it fixed itself. There was still no clasp and it was just big enough so it fit comfortably, but not big enough to get off. Suddenly, a strange feeling fell upon me, it was like taking a strong sleeping pill then drinking a bunch of those Muggle energy drinks. Then the familiar grip of the magic of a Portkey gripped my skin and pulled me through to my destination in silent flashes of color and light.

I felt the grip of the Portkey lessen and focus came back to my eyes. The whirring sound of the golden instruments that had always sat in Dumbledore's office seemed loud in the quiet room. All the past Headmaster's were asleep in their frames and I stood still waiting for Dumbledore. I finally heard his footsteps as he entered at the top of the stairs in his long robes. "Ah Miss Granger. So good of you to join me, please take a seat." Dumbledore said, indicating the chair by his desk. Doing as he asked I sat and folded my hands and kept my eyes on my Headmaster, who promptly strolled down the steps and calmly sat at the large, straight-backed chair in front of me.

"Now Miss Granger. I do appreciate you attending my little meeting I have arranged and I wish to get right down to business. You have used a Time-Turner before, you have proven skill and aptitude much beyond normal students of your age. Therefore, I think it's only appropriate that I choose you for this certain task. As you well know. Lord Voldemort has gained much power in a very short amount of time since his return and the Ministry does nothing to accept that its real. Between Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasely, yourself and myself, not many others truly believe he's back. But I have a plan to stop Voldemort before he becomes a threat. I need you to go back in time to Hogwarts school year of 1943-1944. Lord Voldemort or how he was known during his school year as Tom Riddle will be sixteen years of age. He would have made at least one Horcruxe by then and you are to destroy anyway of him making any more. Do you understand?"

It was a lot to take in, but I knew I had no other choice. I nodded in agreement and Dumbledore opened a drawer in his desk. "Keep that amulet, it has quite a few useful powers, and I'm quite sure it has more I don't know of. Also give this letter to my younger self, it will explain everything to him and how he can help you if you need it. You may keep your name and your blood-status and will be starting in your fifth year. But if anyone asks you are obviously a new student who was home-schooled by your father until his tragic death studying werewolves. Your mother died at childbirth, and you have no other family that is known of. The rest is up to you to make up. Again past-me will take care of everything for you, good luck." Dumbledore reached over the desk and pressed two fingers onto the amulets' face, looking down I saw images begin to swirl and twist and sand slipping through cracks. The draw of time travel began to pull at me, bringing me away from the present time to 1943.

The twisting around made me sick so I closed my eyes until I felt the world still around me and I felt firm ground. Reopening my eyes I saw a much older fashioned Headmaster's office, Dippet's portrait on the wall was gone, but a real life Dippet sat behind a desk and where I had been sitting a younger Dumbledore, a teacher in this time sat speaking with each other. I was standing by the door and at the slightest step I took forward, Dumbledore swiveled in his seat to look at me and I hurriedly stepped forward to deliever the letter to him. He took it with no complaint and opened it, amid the curious looks of Headmaster Dippet who smiled slightly, but looked unsure of the situation. Dumbledore who must've been very quick at reading the three page letter from himself, smiled broadly at me and settled everything down rather well. "Ah, sorry Miss Granger, I had forgotten to tell Headmaster Dippet of your arrival." Turning back to Dippet, Dumbledore began explaining to him my whole fake reason of being here. Very clever of himself, Dumbledore is.

I didn't really pay much attention to his explaination, until I heard the fragment of, "...she'll be staying in Slytherin from her letters of recomendation from the Ministry." _Oh God, why Slytherin? Dumbledore will pay for that. I could easily destroy Riddle's needed Horcruxe knowledge as a Gryffindor or the other two Houses._

"Very well," Dippet said, standing from his chair. "Miss Granger, I'm sorry for any confusion and loss of loved ones and I hope you will enjoy finishing your remaining years of eduaction here at Hogwarts. Everyone is probably finishing the Welcoming Feast about now, so I'll have Tom brought up to escort you. Dumbledore if you don't mind, please send for Miss Granger's school things."

"I don't mind at all Headmaster," and Dumbledore swept out of the room. While Dippet sent a Patronus to Tom, I paced the room, shaking I was about to meet the most evil wizard of my time. I would have to go to school with him and share the same House with him. It was truly nerve-shattering. A light knock on the door and then the door swung open. In stepped a Tom Riddle. He was many inches taller than me at about 5'10", when I was only 5'6", and his black hair fell over his equally dark eyes that stood out against his pale skin. He walked with a air of importance and strode into the room, greeting Headmaster Dippet warmly.

"Tom, my boy. How good it is to see you again." Dippet gushed out.

"Please, sir the pleasure is still mine to hold." Tom said politely. His voice was smooth, but I felt danger and lies laced with every word. Tom approached me slowly taking me in, like a predator examining his prey before the kill. Sticking out his hand I took it in mine and we shook. "Tom Riddle, sixth year."

"Hermione Granger, fifth year." I replied softly. He smiled slightly and tilted his head toward the door. "Come on, dinners over. Goodnight Headmaster."

"Goodnight Tom, Miss Granger. Classes start tomorrow so get a good rest." Tom led me down the steps and through the halls. I tried to appear the look of being lost, as if it was really my first day at Hogwarts. Tom's voice broke through my thoughts. "Don't worry about getting lost, I'll show you around for the first week and help you catch up on anything your home-schooling might've left out. The Slytherin Dormitories are down in the dungeon, any problems you have you either discuss with me or with Professor Slughorn. He is our Head of House." We appeared ahead of the throng of Slytherins coming and I was introduced to many of other Slytherins including Abraxas Malfoy, Draco's grandfather and Orion, Sirius's father. After telling me the password and bading me goodnight, Tom left me to follow the other fifth year girls up to bed.

So much time seemed to have passed so quickly and I had no idea how or where to start on my job. Sleeping in a nightgown left on the bed for me by a house-elf no doubt, my eyelids began to droop and I eventually fell into a deep sleep with the Serpent Amulet around my neck.


	2. Chapter 2

Greenish light filtered in through the windows that showed the lake from an underwater view. Occasionally, a fish or grindylow would swim past, although of little interest. I woke up before the other girls and crept down quietly into the bathrooms, having taken some school robes with the serpent insignia on them from my trunk Dumbledore must've gotten for me later last night. After a bath and drying my hair with a quick flick of my wand, I studied my appearance in the mirror. My hair was curling back to it's usual state like always when it dried and my coffee-brown eyes shone out against my pale skin. Throughougly brushing my teeth and pulling a comb through my hair. I walked quietly back up to my dormitory and filled my schoolbag with the needed materials.

My mind was racing, trying to figure out how to start on Dumbledore's task. Back half a century, the Head Boy and Girl were chosen in sixth year according to _Hogwarts, A History._ So Riddle would already have some of the highest authority in the school besides the Professors.

Heading down into the common room, more people had started to wake up and I was greeted by Orion and Abraxas who threw an arm around my shoulder. His blonde hair and pointed face reminded me all too much of Draco. Which made the feeling of wanting to knock the sense out of this boy all too tempting. Resisting the urge to knock a few teeth out of his mouth, I greeted him as warmly as possible. These people would need to be my friends if I wanted to get to Tom's secrets. These were after all his first Death Eaters. "So how did you sleep last night, did the dark green lights and flickering shadows frighten you, girlie?" I had to remind myself not to ever get too mad at them for anything they said. Women back in this time, were treated with less respect.

"No, Abraxas, why would you ask?" Abraxas smiled widely. "Just making sure the new girl was alright. And I wanted to let you know if you ever need _help_ with anything I could certainly help you with it." Abraxas said suggestively. _God, Draco's grandfather was such a pig._

"No, thank you Abraxas. Mr. Riddle already offered to help me." I replied, pretending to not understand his less-than-proper suggestion. Orion nudged his blonde friend and whispered something about Tom not being happy about something. Abraxas' face contorted into one of worry, and the small crowd of Riddle's Death Eaters copied it. Apparently he already had them house-broken enough to fear him unconditionally. Deciding to break the tension Abraxas offered for the group to begin to head down to breakfast and led the way into the Great Hall. I was intending to sit on the end closest to the teacher's table, but Abraxas grabbed my elbow and towed me over to where Riddle was sitting alone.

"Hey, Tom!" Abraxas called over to him. Riddle looked up and for a brief moment his annoyance at being disturbed was covered up by a mask of unreadable emotion. I was pretty sure I was the only one who caught it though since Abraxas wasn't hindered in any way.

"Good morning Hermione." He said pulling his hands into his lap. "Are you ready for classes?"

"Good morning , and yes I am. Dumbledore had my stuff brought up last night." Tom's eyes hardened at Dumbledore's name, but didn't pursue any subject of him.

"Oh, I prefer if you just called me Tom. Being on a first name basis seems a bit warmer. Doesn't it?" I nodded, and that seemed to end the discussion. We seemed to both vaguely listen to Goyle, another of a Slytherin's predacessor that I went to school with during my time, and Black talk about new Quidditch, while we ate breakfast. Once time-tables had been passed out and I read through my classes, Tom took my schedule to see how he would escort me to my classes and get to his with time to spare. Some classes for different years intermingled back in this time period, so I had several classes with Tom. Soon the bell tower clanged outside and Tom silently indicated it was time to go. I stood up, Accioed my bag to me from the dorms and followed after him. I almost had to jog, seeming as he kept a very brisk pace. _He likes to be early, really early apparently. _Using short-cuts even that the Maradaurs Map didn't have, Tom entered a dark passage which closed behind us.

His eyes seemed to be unusually bright down here and I fingered my wand in my pocket, not trusting him at all. He stepped to the side to let me by. There was a bit of light at the end, but before I could take another step I was slammed into the cold, stone wall from behind. I saw stars swim before my eyes and I pulled my wand from my pocket. Tom knocked it from my hand and pressed his own wand into my ribs. There was no way no escape, Tom's body had me caged against the wall and my breaths came short.

His voice was low and dangerous. "Dumbledore helps you, and I as you can tell I don't like it. You will not speak to him unless I tell you, you will do nothing without talking to me first. I control everything that happens at this school. Do you understand?" Tom leaned near enough to my ear to his breath brushed past my hair. "If you disobey me I _will_ punish you. Just because you're new doesn't mean you are safe. Your will is not yet broken to me, but you will fall just like everyone else. _Silencio."_ Even my breaths were silenced completely and I started to struggle against Tom after he cast the spell. He was strong and he slammed my shoulders into the wall. I gasped for breath and tried to make some sound even though I knew it was useless.

I barely heard him utter the word, "_Crucio," _before I felt unimaginable pain. I gritted my teeth and shut my eyes tight. I would not give him the satisfaction of me even attempting to scream. It felt like fire running through my veins, burning intensely. I remembered a time when I had cut myself with a knife when I was younger before I knew I was a witch. I had to get several stitches and it hurt like hell. This is what it felt like, getting cut repeatedly by many knives. After what must've been only a minute Tom released the curse and lifted the silencing charm. I gasped for air, tears coming to my eyes. He let go of my shoulders which took away all support I had to stand up. I slid down to my knees , still trying to get proper oxygen flow to my brain and muscles and grabbed my wand.

Kneeling down to keep eye-level with me, Tom grabbed my chin and forced me to look him in the eyes. "Do we understand each other now?"

"Yes," I breathed out angrilily.

"Yes sir," Tom stated.

"Yes sir," I repeated. He dropped my chin and stood up. Gripping my elbow he dragged me to my feet and led me down to the end of the tunnel. When we neared the end, he leaned in towards me and whispered, "You will tell no one what happened. Disobey and we will have a little replay of what just happened."

"Yes sir," I said again, I wasn't in the mood for getting myself tortured. I concealed the pain I felt, it still burned horribly and I felt short of breath. We both had Ancient Runes for two hours today and Tom pulled me into the still empty room. Leading me like a horse on a rope, he stopped at a back row of desks. Half-hidden in shadows, he pushed me into one the would cage me in once he sat down next to me. We had minutes to spare and Professor Babbling entered shortly after us. Greeting Tom warmly and after a quick introduction with me, the Professor began welcoming the other students into the class.

Getting out my book, I tried to make the two hours pass as quickly as possible, but the sheer fact that the most dangerous wizard of my time was sitting right next to me; the one that already proved I could be killed off if I make one wrong move, was pushing me around, telling me how I was going to behave and he was watching me out of the corner of his eyes. Taking notes every now and then, whenever I knew I would need them. The Serpent Amulet was hidden beneath my shirt and was steadily getting warmer and warmer, as if it was feeding off my anger at what had occured earlier. I refused to take out the amulet since I had at least half of Tom's attention, and I would not like him to get any ideas of a new Horcruxe in the one tool Dumbledore had given me. Tom would watch the board for barely seconds at a time and not look up from his growing novel-like notes on just this one lesson, his eyes would flicker across everyone in the room like he didn't trust any of them and was already planning on how to murder them.

Then, he would snap his eyes back towards me and unfortunately he caught me staring at him. "Like what you see, darling?" He asked sweetly.

"You wish." I snapped back quietly and returned to my notes. Tom apparently didn't like this answer and I felt his wand press against my ribs again, but it was just under the desks enough to hide it. He leaned over and made it appear as if he was answering a question of mine. I closed my eyes as he started whispering threats to me again.

"I don't like your tone, Granger. You need to show your upper-classmates some respect. Don't you think?"

"I won't give respect to people who don't deserve it." I shot back. I almost regretted what I said in that moment, when the yew wand was pressed deeper into my ribcage. Tom was about to surely about to punish me when the bell sounded and students were packing up to leave. As quickly as the wand had appeared there, it disappeared back into his pocket. We both packed up our stuff and Tom gave me a secret look that told me I was indeed going to pay for my disrespect towards him.

We had Potions class next, so when Tom finally let me leave my seat in Ancient Runes, he extended arm which I accepted to avoid anymore conflict with him.

I didn't understand her at all. She was disobidient beyond anything he'd seen before. And after her stating that he wasn't deserving of _her_ respect, he was absolutely seething on the inside. Of course, he didn't display this emotion as throughly as he wished he could've in class. It would've ruined six years of reputation building with the professors. He would make her pay that was for sure. And it defiently would not wait, he needed to break her spirit as soon as possible, so I would have to start soon.

Then, there was the fact she seemed to trust Dumbledore, like they were plotting something together. This girl would not ruin things for me, but maybe she could give me an idea of what Dumbledore really knows of my activites and his recent schemes through a little _coaxing._ So when the bell rang for the end of class, I removed my wand from her ribcage and pretended to act as if the event hadn't happened. Even more to acting the gentleman, I offered her my arm to lead her to the next class.

I didn't take her down one of the secret passages this time though. She didn't need to know all of my ways through the castle. The rest of the day was filled with classes together, tomorrow I would have a free period.

When lunch passed along with the afternoon classes which I had escorted Hermione to all of them. Dinner came along and Abraxas once again insisted Hermione sat with us. His obsession with her was sickening. I could see it in his eyes, this was confirmed with a little bit of Legilimens of what he wanted to do. Hermione Granger was in all ways very beautiful, her hair was a light, golden brown color which was curly at the ends. Her skin had been somewhat pale in the dungeons, but now in better lighting it was ever-so lightly tanned. So far in the classes she was definintely smart and the professors took to her well. She was also rather petite in size, and short compared to me since I was easily four inches taller than her.

Her only visible flaws so far, was her disregard for powerful people when she spoke to them, specifically and probably only me. And her temper which was also, like mine in a way. An uncontrollable fire when sparked. But what Abraxas had in mind for her seemed wrong. He lusted for her, as he did any Slytherin with good looks. But he certainly wouldn't be laying a finger on her. I realized that this sounded like pure jealousy as if I had any true feelings for Hermione. The problem was I wasn't sure if I did or not. I dismissed this idea since I had no need of a companion, no need of any affection. That I was absolutely sure of...I think.

At dinner Abraxas had me right next to him and kept me in the conversation as if he was afraid I might drift away. He certainly kinder than Draco was, but it could also be beacause I was in Slytherin like him. We sat with Tom and more of his Death Eater cronies who all would ask for his opinion on anything and everything. Among us were the Carrow twins, Avery, Crabbe and Goyle Sr., Rabastan and Lestrange Sr., Nott and Mulciber, and then Walden Macnair. Along with a handful of other Slytherin girls. They all fawned over him like he was some kind of God, it was throughougly sickening.

All the while I was thinking, I didn't notice Abraxas snapping his fingers in front of my face until he had to kick me under the table to snap me out of my thoughts."Geez, Hermione. I thought we lost you for a sec."

"Oh sorry, Abraxas. What was it that you said again?"

"Well, we were talking about how we don't know anything about you yet. And you really don't look like that type of person to given out personal information unless asked so. Could you tell us like where you're from or why you're here?"

"Oh, um...I lived in England all my life, but my dad home-school me. He studied werewolves and had a little accident with one. I don't really know what happened to my mother so Dumbledore offered me a spot at Hogwarts." I told this pre-planned lie as convincing as possible the only one who didn't look completely convinced was Tom, but he didn't pursue the subject and only kept eating quietly.

"How about your blood-status, Granger. That's pretty important I think." I whiny-voiced Slytherin girl asked. At this my brain went on overdrive, _Muggle-born would make it hard to gain most of his Death Eaters trust, let alone Tom's own, and going with Pureblood could be picked out as a bluff through Family Trees. Half-Blood would probably be safest._

"Half-Blood. Both my parents were half-blooded."

"Good. I was afraid I might've been wasting my breath and time on a Mudblood. Personally, I think they should put them in the Foribidden Forest and let them live like the animals they are." All of the Slytherins agreed heartily except Tom and I who either moved on from the conversation quickly or wasn't paying attention to it at all. I sighed a little that they took the bluff without question even though it was only September 2 and term began yesterday. This was going to make my job a lot easier. Every bit of trust I could get from them, could mean valueable information later.

After the conversation ended and Quidditch came up as the topic again, I zoned out and was soon alone at the table with Tom when I came back to reality. He was standing up at my side, looking down at me like he owned me. The Great Hall was emptying quickly and the only teacher left in the Hall was Professor Merrythought, the D.A.D.A. teacher.

"Are you going to sit here all night, because I think I would like to go to bed sometime soon. Come on now, hurry up!" Tom said impatiently. Grabbing my elbow and dragging me down through the halls and into the dungeons. He continued this manhandling until we stopped outside the Slytherin common room. Just before I could say the password, Tom stepping in front of it and glared down at me. "Don't think you're getting out of what you said so easily, Granger. Tomorrow. 3 o'clock sharp. Meet me at the Slytherin Witch portrait. No excuses, unless you're damn near dead." With that he turned on his heel and stalked off to wait must of been the Head Boy's dorm.

I knew I had to go, otherwise things would only get worse. I had to talk to Dumbledore about getting a Restricted Section pass anyway at four-thirty so I could just overstretch the length of the meeting with Dumbledore to Slughorn. Taking a deep breath, I gave the portrait the password and shouldered my way through the other Slytherins up into the girls dormitory for an early night.


End file.
